


RWBY Rewrite

by Campertrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campertrash/pseuds/Campertrash
Summary: This is my rewrite of RWBY. Inspired by George R.R. Martin's philosophy when writing Game of Thrones I intend on making the events of the show have more of an impact on the show's world, and I intend on fixing character and plot flaws. Suggestions are welcome.





	1. Lore, Rules, and explaining base changes

Dust, no major changes from show. Dust “farms” exist, are dangerous to run, and are not something the average person can just keep in their backyard thus explaining why only the SDC has such a firm hold on the business.  


Aura, only a select few have a strong enough aura to become a huntsman, or even defend against damage (explaining why they don't just unlock everyone's aura). There are different tiers of aura, the lowest levels are just the average majority of people, above them is the individuals who can take a bit extra damage, but not enough to qualify for any major huntsman schools or serve as spec ops. After that, it only serves as a benchmark for some of the highest tiers of service. Semblance usually reflects personality, but occasionally will diverge from who the person really is.  


Kingdoms, used to be very feudal, thus explaining the large differences in cultures in the area. Then the cold bitches in the north took over everyone, and much like the Mongols basically left the cultures untouched, but they rule over everyone and split the world into 4 main “kingdoms” that function more like a state. In more recent years a “council” has been set up to maintain the interest of the people, while also ensuring that the system can run smoothly. One communication tower can go down and the rest can still operate. The council consists of the acting leader of the kingdoms and the heads of the major huntsman academy (or academies) in the kingdom because the heads of the academies can also double as either leaders of the country or military. Occasionally all of the above (shoutout to James Ironwood). Faunus slavery is “outlawed” but the SDC (Schnee Dust Company) has the clout to make the government institution in Atlas and the media quiet about the travesty (Ironwood had to delegate labor concerns to a seperate department so he could continue to run all 3 major branches in Atlas at once)  


Academies are not only focused on combat, but on public relations, survival, medical, and keeping a living wage as a huntsman (governments can only provide so much money). Teachers may select one or more students to serve in an “apprenticeship” which is an optional summer program that will put the student(s) in question under rigorous training and shows them the absolute worst that life can get as a huntsman/huntress, but always leaves them better off than any other student going into the real world. This program is usually based on which subject a teacher decides a student excels greatly at, and extends them an invitation to serve in an advanced program of that class over the summer. This can make it optional for them to skip that class the next year and move ahead (assuming it is an intellectual class such as history, survival, or mercenary economics) to the next stage in the class. Combat classes are based on experience and skill instead of year. So occasionally there will be 1st years in with the highest levels of combat class (ie. Pyrrha Nikos) or the occasional 4th year in the lowest class (they will likely go on to serve as a city guard).  


There are different levels of huntsman, City Guard (they’re the weakest physically, mentally, and in aura) Vanguard (usually stick to cities or more populated towns, but are only slightly below average in every category, or are just seeking retirement) Commanders (high intellect/leadership skills) handlers (even higher intellect or leadership ability) Vagabonds (One man army, go from place to place slaughtering dozens if not hundreds of grimm on their own, intellect and leadership are almost entirely disregarded, and they are the top 1% of the top 1%) Village guards (above average in most if not all categories, but lack the abilities required to survive too far outside the walls) Rangers (they serve on the farthest outposts around, they’re still incredible threats to all but the strongest and rarest forms of grimm, but lack the near supernatural skills of the Vagabonds)  


White Fang will be a more major part of the story, will serve an actual purpose (exposing the corruption of the Atlesian government’s labor industry) and will play a larger role in the development of team RWBY. Adam will not care about pursuing Blake as he had before season 3, but will not hesitate to kill her if she gets in his way  


Life outside the walls will be even more brutal than in the show. Menagerie will have few grimm left after the ones living on the island are wiped out (long trip for most grimm to make) however most citizens will be at least partially proficient in combat as many have some kind of background in a rougher life. Blake had no combat experience until she left Menagerie to travel with Adam and the White Fang (cutting her parents out unexpectedly and making her assume that they wouldn’t want her back for the attacks she participated in)


	2. Ruby Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's essentially the first episode of the show, with a few modifications of my own making, partially out of laziness, partially because I think it could have been better (assuming it had a longer run time)

Fairy tales, legends, fantasy, lies made to teach children proper values in a cruel world. No matter how the world may try, there will always be a shadow cast by the light of good. Most are born in the shade between. Some are born in the darkest cracks of shadow in the world, rotted through the core, and entirely irredeemable. Even rarer are those who stand in sharp contrast to such individuals. Those like Ruby Rose, who shines a light on the world bright enough to drive the darkness back. The question is, how long can such a bright light burn?  


Roman Torchwick walked into the dust shop, his men keeping the shopkeeper at gunpoint as he calmly explained "I don't want to hurt you, I'm only here for your dust. If you were smart and had it insured you'll leave this whole thing just a little shaken." As soon as he finished speaking, there was a mighty crash behind him, a hired goon tumbling into the street through a broken window. A girl, not even 16 years old standing over him, holding a red scythe larger than her entire body. Roman turned to the remaining men "Change of plans, get out of here with the dust, I'll keep Red here busy as long as I can. Consider the dust a bonus to your paycheck." He concluded by pulling his gloves down on his hands, rolling his neck, and stepping out the door.  


Ruby turned off her headphones as they folded into a small cube, and were then haphazardly dropped into one of her pockets. She knew what was coming, and readied herself for combat. Roman struck first, firing a shot from his cane, only to have it sliced in half by Crescent Rose. Before he could continue Ruby rushed him, despite her only being a red blur to the untrained eye, Roman was able to stop her dead in her tracks with his cane. Preferring to use it defensively at such a range Ruby saw the weakness and pressed the attack. Using her natural speed, as well as the incredible recoil from the scythe to not only speed herself but her strikes up, it seemed like she was in three places at once at any given moment. Her assumption of it working was correct, for a time. Whether she knew about it or not Torchwick had the pattern of her strikes figured out in seconds, and gave her a strike with his cane for the trouble. The shot wouldn't have been anything to write home about, had it not been for the fact that Ruby was already going so fast. She tumbled and slid an extra thirty to forty yards from where she intended. More disoriented than hurt Ruby stood and shot her eyes from point to point trying to find Roman. She spotted him near the top of a ladder to a roof with a bullhead parked atop it. Wasting no time she took off with her speed and shot Crescent Rose at the ground. She launched up and cut him off before he could board his escape vehicle "Persistent little bastard." He mumbled as Ruby got sent flying by a force unseen to her. Behind her was an unknown woman, using dust infused attacks. Roman hopped on the vehicle and tossed a solid crystal of red fire dust at Ruby's prone form. "End of the line Red!" Roman shouted before shooting another round at the crystal. The explosion absorbed the rooftop, Roman, safely away from the explosion cheered.  
His joy was cut short as, when the smoke cleared a blonde huntress stood in front of where Ruby now sat, all parties unharmed.  
With a scoff Roman turned away from his spot at the edge of the bullhead, exposing the glowing form of a dress, infused with dust. The two on the roof locked eyes with the form as the bullhead peeled away and disappeared into the night.  


We sit now in an empty room, save for a table and chairs, lit overhead by a lone lightbulb. At the table sat a disappointed Ruby Rose, afraid of the consequences of the inadvertent property damage. From the shadows in front of her the blonde huntress from earlier emerged, riding crop still in hand. She spoke "Miss Ruby Rose, phenomenal combat potential, shows rapid improvement in all fields, especially those involving combat or weaponry. Intelligence about average, struggles with social interaction, expected to land higher rank as huntress, potential ranger. Impressive assessment if I do say so myself. That said, you still put yourself in what some would seem unnecessary danger. Some institutions may expel for these actions." Ruby recoiled in fear, only for the blonde to continue  
"Luckily for you, these actions have impressed people in high places, myself included. That said, if it were up to me I'd send you home with a pat on the back. And a slap on the wrist!" She slapped the end of her riding crop onto the table, making Ruby yelp. The blonde spoke again, not letting Ruby get a word in  
"Of course it isn't up to me, there's someone here to see you by the way."  


Ruby perked up, expecting to see her father, or even her sister step through the door outlined by the hall lights. Instead a tall man with snow white hair, no older than his mid 30s stepped through the door. He carried a cane and a coffee mug, with a tablet tucked under his arm. He began "Hello Miss Rose. I am professor Ozpin."  


Ruby perked up, cutting him off "You're the headmaster of beacon!"  


He smirked in amusement, "Yes, miss Rose. I give credit where it's due, your skills with that scythe are incredible. The only other I've ever seen capable of such feats was a man named Qrow Branwen."  


Ruby excitedly said "Yeah, that's my uncle!" She continued "I used to be a terrible fighter, but last summer he took me under his wing. Now I'm all," She then made a few high pitched waah noises while doing karate moves in her seat.  


Ozpin smirked in amusement again, and continued "I'd like to offer you a place at my academy. I know you might not have much time to think about it, but I can tell just from what I've seen here that your potential as a combatant are more than ready for a tenure at Beacon. I won't blame you if you'd prefer to stay with people in your own age group, but I fear that there isn't much else that you can learn while in Signal academy. While the intellectual classes would be more difficult without the framework of the prerequisite classes, the staff would be more than happy to help you through these struggles. I won't force you, but the offer is there."  


Ruby blurted out with no hesitation '"I'll go!"  


Ozpin was taken aback for a brief moment, then nodded his head, sipped his coffee, and said, "Very well. See you in two weeks miss Rose."  
Ruby smiled "See you then Professor!"  


Afterward, the blonde huntress guided Ruby outside the room, to the lobby, and into the care of her father. Taiyang eembraced Ruby and spun her around, yelling as he did "My daughters are going to Beacon!" This reaction shocked Ruby, who figured her father's temper would show up at what she did.  
Ruby voiced these concerns now, "I'm shocked you aren't angry at me."  
Taiyang chuckled, "You did the right thing, little property damage doesn't mean anything. Besides, not only were they able to recover the dust, but YOU'RE GOING TO BEACON!" Taiyang shook Ruby excitedly towards the end of the sentence. A smile was plastered across his face the entire walk to the car.  
By the time the two got home, the sun was nearly rising, and Ruby had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. Yang and their dog Zwei were waiting on the front porch upon their arrival, both excited for different reasons. Yang ran to Ruby, her maternal instincts showing in full, while Zwei jumped into Taiyang's arms. Yang put her hands on Ruby's shoulders, inspecting the girl for damage, speaking rapidly as she did 

'"Areyouallright?"  


Ruby laughed "Yes, yang I'm okay."  


Yang visibly relaxed “So,what’s the deal here?”  


Taiyang spoke up “Ruby’s going to beacon with you next year!”  


Yang’s eyes went wide with excitement as she gave Ruby a bear hug and spun her around cheering as she did “My little sister gets to go to Beacon with me!”  


Ruby gave a weak and strained “Yang, can’t breathe!”  


Yang quickly let her go “Sorry, Ruby, I’m just so excited!” As yang said this she jumped up and punched the air.  


Ruby smiled and turned to her dad “So, what’s for breakfast?”  


Taiyang turned away from Zwei again “Waffles. Figure it’ll be a good celebration meal. Tomorrow we can all go shopping for your year at Beacon.  


Ruby just smiled and exclaimed “Alright!” as the family went inside to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep suggestions coming, let me know if you want me to do introduction chapters for the other main characters (WBY and JNPR) the shopping trip, or if you just want me to cut directly to the journey to Beacon. Also feel free to point out any errors I made, part of this was done on a computer, and other parts were done on a phone. Obviously the phone makes it a little more difficult, so please be patient,


	3. The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rose/Xiao Long household visit the market to get ready for the girl's year at Beacon

The family were walking through a market square in Patch. While the prices could be heavy, the price of traveling to Vale wouldn't be low enough to justify the trip. Tai spoke first "So, Ruby, where to first? Wanna get the boring things like clothes and survival gear out of the way first, or do you want to head straight to the weapon shop?" Ruby mulled it over for a second "Let's get the boring things out of the way first." 

Tai responded "Alright, besides if we opened with the weapons we'd have to run through the other shops just to get everything before close" he chuckled and the three started for the tailor's collapsible shop. They stepped inside through the curtain door and were met by the smiling face of a rotund elderly man "Taiyang, how are you?" 

Tai smiled back as they aggressively shook hands "I'm great! The girls are going to Beacon this year!" 

The tailor was taken aback by this "Isn't little Ruby here only fifteen?" 

Tai, still smiling rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, she got herself into a bit of trouble in Vale during one of those dust robberies. Caught the attention of some higher ups at Beacon, so they let her skip ahead to the big leagues." 

The older man nodded approvingly "Yeah, nasty business those dust robberies. Excellent work miss Rose!" He exclaimed, putting his hand out to shake her hand. 

Ruby shrunk down and replied timidly "Thank you, Mr. Silver." 

Mr. Silver looked at her with concern '"Everything alright Ruby?" 

Taiyang spoke up "Sorry about that Marengo, Ruby just gets shy sometimes" Tai placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder as he said this 

Marengo nodded "I can't hold it against her, been a good while since I've done any work with her. That said, it would probably be wise to help condition her out of that before she leaves for Beacon. Communication skills are integral for any level of huntsman or huntress." 

Ruby spoke, slightly more confident now "Do you have any advice for that Mr. Silver?" 

Marengo smiled at her "Just try and hold conversations with cashiers or store owners. Today would be a good day to start, knowing Tai you'll be spending the day taking care of all the shopping for your next year at Beacon." He chuckled a bit as he finished speaking, Yang inserted herself into the conversation a moment later, 

"Marengo, I gotta go pick up some parts for my bike that came in today, would you mind if I went through my customization for combat clothing before Ruby?" 

Marengo scratched the faint stubble on his chin "Sure, I assume your measurements are the same. Come on back, I'll let you try on a few things, and when you have your design made I'll have the combat gear good to go by the end of the work day." 

Yang smiled and exclaimed, "Thank you!" 

With that the two made their way through another curtain and within five minutes Yang was already on her way out as she said "See you in a few hours!" Before disappearing through the curtain and back into the chaos of the market. 

Marengo held the curtain open for Ruby "Come on back, we'll get you measured and you can get to work specifying your combat gear. You're more than welcome as well Tai." 

Tai looked at Ruby "You want me back there, or are you comfortable being on your own?" 

Ruby inhaled "Well, might as well get over my social anxiety sooner rather than later." 

Marengo smiled warmly "Alright then, come on Ruby, let's get you ready to go." 

He beckoned Ruby onto a small platform where he began to quickly measure her body, occasionally having her hold the end of the measure in place. Before she even knew what was happening Marengo had finished. She cleared her throat, trying to be confident "So, how is it being a tailor?" 

Marengo gave a small smile, "Well, there isn't much to it. I enjoy the work, meet plenty of people, but I just enjoy knowing that whatever I make is the best product around." 

Ruby continued "That's good. When did you get into making armor for huntsman?" 

Marengo took a moment before answering this one "Well, my wife was a huntress. Vanguard specifically. One day a death stalker attacked the town she was guarding, and it's stinger ran her clean through. Good news for her was she bought enough time to evacuate the townsfolk and a nearby ranger was able to clean up the death stalker from there. She survived, but now I'm afraid she's bound to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Luckily she's still alive, happy enough too. Figured that huntsmen and huntresses deserved the best chance at survival that they could get. Bah, that's enough negativity! Let's get you some armor now!" 

The process of designing armor was a simple one to say the least. He gave her a scroll and she was able to swipe through pieces of clothing and select the ideal weight and armor placements within the clothing. Ruby, for all of her love of weapons never gave much thought for clothing, and ended up designing the exact same outfit she wore almost every day. Fashionable, but functional. As for the armor placement she went as light as possible, only covering vitals and her elbows with the lightest material offered. Ultimately the price was negligible, only running about one hundred lien. This would be offset in the weapon shop, as Ruby shopped for weapons like other women would for shoes. Today might just be expensive after all. 

Yang stepped from the popup store and made her way to a small stand where all that was being sold appeared to be junk. The owner glanced up, recognizing Yang immediately "Ah, miss Xiao Long! I have a delivery you ought to make to Junior at his clu-" 

Yang cut him off "I'm done running your packages wong. I'm going to Beacon and I don't want this to come back and bite me in the ass. The lien is nice, but I can't afford the potential legal trouble, or the late nights while I'm at Beacon." 

Wong sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Fine, can you at least get this to Junior by the end of the night? I need to find a replacement." 

Yang was about to turn him down, but Wong cut her off before she could speak "I'll pay double." 

Yang's eyes went wide "Must be an important delivery to warrant that kind of pay." 

Wong shook his head "No, this one's actually not even something you would be arrested for running, I just don't have anyone else that can make the run, and you know how Junior gets when he doesn't get what he wants." 

Yang exhaled in relief "Alright, fine, I'm pretty sure my dad is catching on to our business arrangements anyway." 

Wong nodded and handed Yang a manilla envelope "Usual rules apply, and try not to get the documents wet." 

Yang nodded as she hid the envelope between her breasts and spoke up before leaving “By the way, is that detailing paint for my bike here yet?” 

Without further words Wong placed the package on the counter in front of Yang. With a smile Yang gave a quick "Thanks!" Before turning and strutting off back into the crowd.


	4. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I couldn't be bothered to watch the trailers for the show (They were concept works for the most part anyway) I figured I'd take my own spin on things and have a few of them hold more weight going forward. Starting with Yang's.

That night, like so many others, Yang rolled her bike "Bumblebee" out of the side door of the garage, but unlike the other nights, she glanced up to see her father standing in wait for her to sneak out. Taiyang spoke first "I thought you were going to quit working for Wong, Yang." Yang hung her head in shame "How did you know?" 

Tai smirked "Yang,your mother is Raven Branwen. She has informants all over Remnant, and despite the fact that she left us, she's still your mother. When she found out you were working for Wong she let me know, and I kept quiet about it because I knew Wong was small time. Not this delivery though Yang. What you're giving Junior is something even he wouldn't want to run if he knew what it was. So, unless you want to have to explain to James why you have stolen Atlas tech, you're gonna give me the package, and give this one to Junior, he's more than smart enough to know why it isn't a good idea to piss me off. Unlike you." He threw a different envelope at Yang, which she caught by slapping it against her body." 

Yang’s mouth hung open, unable to find a proper response. Tai kept going to reply to her silence “The contents of the envelope are about Atlas military technology. Likely has to do with the Paladin they're preparing to announce to the public soon. So, unless you want to end up dead alongside Wong, you're gonna give me the FUCKING DELIVERY!" As Tai said this he dropped the roll of lien that Wong was paying her with at his feet. Then without another word he walked back into the house, leaving Yang with her thoughts. 

After a few moments of shaking in her boots Yang scooped up her money and delivery, and ripped out of the driveway as fast as she could. 

Yang pulled up outside of Junior's club, locking up Bumblebee and her helmet. When she walked in she was met by a bouncer's arm cutting her off. A gruff voice spoke up "You got an ID?" 

Yang replied, smile plastered to her face "I have a delivery for Junior." 

The bouncer didn't move and said "No ID, no entry." 

Yang's smile faded, and without another word she uppercut the bouncer in the gut, and followed it up with a wild haymaker to his forehead, leaving the man out cold on the floor. Shaking her hand off in disgust, 

Yang stepped through the doors and walked directly over to Junior, who was currently tending the bar. Junior spoke up first "I hope the bouncer didn't give you any trouble Yang." 

Yang shook her head, "Nothing I couldn't handle." 

Junior sighed and spoke into a walkie talkie "Can someone get first aid to the front door?" 

Without awaiting a response he shut the device off, and set it back down behind the counter. He continued, this time speaking to Yang "So, this business, or leisure?" 

Yang pulled the envelope out from between her boobs and slid it towards Junior "Business first." 

Junior nodded, opened the envelope, and with a deadpan expression read over the contents. He set it down, and spoke up "So, anything I can get you?" 

Yang leaned on the counter with one arm, "Yeah, how about a Strawberry Sunrise, you know, the one with the little umbrella on top."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super abridged version of the White trailer. Weiss is one of the few things I don't think needs much change in the show. They already did her character fairly well. Also, sorry for taking forever for such a short update, been kinda slacking lately. I like to get ahead of myself sometimes too, so doing things where I don't deviate TOO much from the original story is a little bit of a drag sometimes because there isn't much for me to change from the original source material. Also I can't write combat scenes, especially not the way Monty did them, so figuring a way out around that will be a process and a half.

Living under the thumb of Jacques Schnee wasn’t exactly an easy life. Sure she could have any luxury she wanted whenever she wanted. Any luxury besides free will. Everything Weiss did was under her father’s schedule, today it was singing in front of a massive live audience in the hope that it would help her father influence a potential client. The number was one that she chose out of a quiet rebellion, be it conscious or subconscious, it reflected the scenario she lived in quite well. A piece called "Mirror Mirror” given her father’s reaction, was performing as he intended. While up there she recalled memories of her training, fighting a suit of armor, made sentient thanks to Atlas technology. It was the closest she had ever come to death while training. Granted she survived, but it still split her lip and forehead open pretty good. Otherwise, she got away from it all pretty well off. Her dad wasn’t exactly pleased, but he kept his mouth shut, for the most part. Upon her conclusion of the piece, the audience exploded with applause, as she saw her father smile with approval, sadly Weiss knew all too well that it was only because he just sealed another deal.


	6. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My rewrite of the Black trailer. No real problems with the trailer itself, I just felt like making my writing process a little more entertaining. I also fixed Adam's semblance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates. School is a thing, and it suuuucks

The two faunus boarded the train, the older of the two turned to his partner "I'll handle security, you place the charges." The girl nodded, retrieving one of the blocks of plastic explosives from the satchel bag on her side. The man turned to the robotic security beginning to surround them. Their movements were stiff and their weaponry limited to ranged firearms. The man, Adam, drew his blade, and with blinding speed began to slash through the robots as though the blade were hitting nothing but air. He blocked their bullets with the blade, not a single one hitting his partner currently making her way towards the door of the train. More security began to pile in as the man continued to carve through waves of them with ease. Adam turned to see his partner in crime, Blake, running into the next car. He smirked, letting loose, and allowing his entire body became a blur, nothing but a red streak running through the horde, finishing them off within a matter of seconds. He walked into the other car, flicking bits of fluid from his blade as he does.

Blake had a concerned look on her face as he walked in “A, what about the civilians on board?” 

Adam scoffed and shook his head “They’re from Atlas B, that makes them no different than the people that did this to us.” 

Blake looked genuinely offended now “We never hurt civilians A, we’re supposed to make the lawmakers listen by hitting them where it hurts, not by killing people who have nothing to do with it.” 

Adam sighed “That way of thinking has gotten us nowhere. From now on, anyone that even buys products from the Schnee Dust Company will be a target.” 

Blake remained silent, nodding solemnly and setting the largest block of plastic explosives to go off. As soon as she did the two were attacked from behind by a spider droid. It moved much like the arachnid it was based off of, and fought in the exact same way. The two began to doge the blasts of plasma it shot indiscriminately towards them. Adam’s blade failed to even slow the beast. With no other option they continued to move and try and get out of the danger. Eventually it caught them with a beam of plasma that sent them flying out of the back door of the car. Blake’s aura was sapped entirely, leaving her collapsed on the ground by Adam. He sighed, and closed his eyes, focusing his aura towards his semblance. Their last chance against a monster like this. Focusing his aura through his blade, increased by the power he absorbed from the bullets, he made one slash towards the beast and cut it clear in half, taking the top of the car behind it with it. 

Adam was breathing heavily and turned around “Alright B, let-” he cut himself off, seeing the train car in front of him pulling far beyond his reach, a distraught looking Blake looking at him as he was left behind. 

As soon as the train rounded a corner, safely out of the reach of any potential revenge Adam could take for leaving the White Fang, Blake dropped to her knees and began to sob, not just for the fact she threw away the only family that ever understood her, but also because for the second time in her life she left those she cared about in her past, running from the world the second things get hard. 

Adam only sighed, picked up the detonator Blake left behind be it intentional or not, and made his way to cover after the cars ceased movement. The explosion was magnificent, and his butchering of the Atlas soldiers that came to investigate it after was even better. As for Blake, she can be left alive. She isn’t worth the time or resources to find as far as he’s concerned. Besides, what could a coward like her ever hope to accomplish in this world?


End file.
